regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 46
Recap Sunday, 19th November, 1511 The party see Zarrah's pack in the edge the Kobold Woods. Grimes approaches and talks with Zarrah. Zarrah then reveals she knows Grimes & Kel William's full names and knows everything they have done in Caldonia. The Gnolls won't join in the fight on either side, seeing it as an end of their people. Grimes gives an ultimatum, with them or against them. The Gnolls decide this will be their end and attack the party. William and Grimes are surrounded and separated in the fight. However in the end Grimes and William manage to kill the 32 Gnolls and 8 Wolves. The party look for Zarrah who has vanished and there is a new tree in her place without snow on it. The two threaten the tree, it transforms at attacks William. Grimes knocks her unconscious. They tie her up and gagged then drag her to the abandoned Gnoll village. They ask Zarrah to heal them, in the name of vengeance. She agrees and casts hold animal on William and Grimes. Zarrah then disarms the two of them. Zarrah walks around the party, the then addressed William, saying he was only after glory here, and all of the kills he has done. She then scars his face with her claw. Zarrah then walks away. The party recover, pick up their weapons and rest alone in the empty Gnoll village. Kel William and Grimes aren't sure why Zarrah let them live. As the two rest, Grimes looks around with the Gem of Trueseeing and sees the Ethereal Hawk again. Kel William tries to communicate with the talons they found, but nothing happens. Experience: 10450 exp (including Prime Requisite 10% bonus) Sunday, 10th December, 1511 They finish their 3 weeks of rest at the abandoned Gnoll Village, and trek towards the mountains, looking for the North-West Volcano. Monday, 11th December, 1511 The party find another Scrag Hole filled with crystals. Tuesday, 12th December, 1511 The two arrive at the Volcano Chamber. There are no sign of any Scrag. They see the Volcano is campped like the last one, but there is a path that continues into the cave. Willam and Grimes are unsure as to how remove the cap on this volcano. William takes his statue of Bellum he took from the Gnoll and prays before it for Guidance, but gets no response. William remembers that Jaromir said the crystals were magical, so William and Grimes start to smash the crystals and throw them into the lava. After the volcano gets agitated and the cap is cracking, the party flees the volcano via the other passage. Thursday, 13th December, 1511 The party feel a cold air pushing upon them from ahead, but no light. From ahead are 4 Bugbears walking down the tunnel. The bugbears fight against their will against the party and are slaughtered. William and Grimes then hide under Scrag Cloaks. They hear nothing coming for some time. The party start heading back down the passageway. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes